


Нерассказанная история

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Одна случайная встреча, которая ничего не изменила. Почти ничего.





	Нерассказанная история

Девочку Жан-Люк заметил сразу. В суетливой толпе, заполнившей бульвар Османа, она казалась одиноким маленьким островком, почти потерявшимся среди бурных враждебных волн. При этом она не выглядела взволнованной или напуганной - спокойно стояла на месте и лишь иногда вертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть кого-то среди снующих вокруг нее людей. К ней никто не подходил, хоть некоторые прохожие и косились в ее сторону; должно быть, для потерявшейся у нее был слишком безмятежный и уверенный вид, поэтому все, не желая отвлекаться от своих мелких рутинных дел, предпочитали успокаивать себя мыслью о том, что ее родители где-то недалеко. Жан-Люк и сам решил так в первую секунду, но, задержавшись на месте и приглядевшись к девочке внимательнее, понял, что она и в самом деле одна, и никого из старших нет ни рядом с ней, ни в ее поле зрения. Очевидно, никого больше это не волновало - люди вокруг были куда больше озабочены тем, чтобы успеть перебежать дорогу, пока светофор горит зеленым; кто-то из них, аккуратно одетый мужчина с портфелем в руке, так торопился, что споткнулся о девчонку, едва не вытолкнув ее при этом на проезжую часть. Она сумела удержаться на тротуаре, вцепившись в фонарный столб, но эта сцена стала для Жан-Люка последней каплей. Мрачно выругавшись про себя, он принялся пробираться сквозь толпу, не смущаясь тем, что идти ему приходится против людского потока. 

Его тоже толкали, пихали под ребра и посылали ко всем чертям, но и он не оставался в долгу. Он терпеть не мог этот город и особенно этот район, где каждый кирпич дышал роскошью и пороком; он бы сюда и шагу не ступил, если б не надо было навестить одного из товарищей, уборщика в местном ресторане. Жан-Люк привез ему горячий братский привет от безансонского Союза и пару пачек засаленных, хрустящих франков из общей кассы, чтобы получить взамен типографские макеты для листовок и несколько книг, второпях напечатанных на грубой бумаге бледными, разбавленными чернилами. Теперь все это покоилось в потрепанном чемодане Жан-Люка, чтобы сегодняшним же вечером оказаться переправленным в Безансон. Сам Жан-Люк торопился на последний поезд, но увидел странную девчонку и, конечно же, не смог, уподобившись лощеным обитателям этого квартала, просто так пройти мимо.

\- Привет, - сказал он, очутившись рядом с ней и постаравшись улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно. - Ты потерялась?

Девочка подняла голову и посмотрела на него удивленно. Похоже, сама она не особенно задавалась этим вопросом.

\- Нет, - наконец ответила она, но, как показалось Жан-Люку, не очень уверенно. - Я жду папу.

\- О, - сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не торопится подойти к ним. - А где он?

Девчонка пожала плечами.

\- Не знаю. Он ушел без меня.

Жан-Люк хмыкнул. Кто бы ни был отец этой девочки, выдающимся родителем его вряд ли можно было назвать. 

\- Так значит, - произнес он, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше, - ты все-таки потерялась?

\- Нет! - горячо возразила его маленькая собеседница. - Он вернется! Он всегда возвращается!

В истинности своего утверждения она явно ни на йоту не сомневалась. Видимо, ей не впервые приходилось попадать в подобные ситуации, и кто-нибудь другой мог бы воспользоваться этим как поводом удалиться, но Жан-Люк остался стоять на месте. Все это приобретало совсем уж дурацкий оборот.

\- И давно ты его ждешь? - уточнил Жан-Люк, находя взглядом двух жандармов, прогуливающихся по другой стороне бульвара. Можно было обратиться за помощью к ним, не будь его чемодан набит нелегальной литературой. Направляясь в Париж, Жан-Люк дал слово первому секретарю Союза, что не будет "светиться лишний раз", встревать в разные истории и вообще любым образом привлекать к себе внимание. Обращение в полицию могло попасть под все эти определения разом.

\- Не знаю, - вздохнула девочка. - У меня нет часов.

Шмыгнув носом, она потерла друг о друга миниатюрные бледные ладони. Приглядевшись, Жан-Люк заметил, что руки ее, побелевшие от холода, ходят ходуном. Нынешняя зима выдалась промозглой, и даже добротное пальто, надетое на девчонку, не могло защитить свою обладательницу от гулявшего по бульвару ветра. 

\- Тебе надо согреться, - заявил Жан-Люк, принимая про себя решение, и кивком пригласил девочку следовать за собой. - Идем.

Его жест возымел прямо противоположное действие. Отступив на пару шагов, девочка недоверчиво замотала головой:

\- Не пойду! Папа мне говорит никуда не ходить с незнакомцами.

Ну, хотя бы какие-то мозги имелись у этого горе-папаши. Жан-Люк поднял руку, точно сдаваясь.

\- А мы не пойдем далеко. Давай сядем вон там, - предложил он, указывая на стоящие на тротуаре в нескольких метрах от них столики отвратительно буржуазного кафе. - Тебе нужно выпить горячего, а то простудишься.

Девчонка посмотрела в ту же сторону, затем перевела растерянный взгляд на Жан-Люка. Естественная опаска перед чужаком еще несколько секунд боролась в ней с желанием отдохнуть и согреться, но все же позорно капитулировала. 

\- Хорошо, - проговорила девочка, робко кивая. - Но больше мы никуда не пойдем! Папа скоро придет.

\- Надеюсь, - пробурчал Жан-Люк, которому совсем не улыбалось опоздать на последний поезд. Но, пока они располагались за столиком под навесом, он пытался прикинуть, что будет делать, если это все-таки случится, и ему придется задержаться в Париже до утра, будучи обременённым не только своим чемоданом, но и этой странноватой девчонкой. Сначала надо будет позвонить в Безансон и предупредить о непредвиденной задержке; затем отвезти вещи в гостиницу в двадцатом округе, которую держит один сочувствующий и куда не придет с обыском полиция; потом, наверное, все-таки отправляться в участок... 

К ним подошел официант, не преминувший сморщить нос при виде новых посетителей. Кафе было одним из тех, куда ходит исключительно "приличная" публика, у которой скромно одетый студент в компании болтающей под столом ногами девчонки мог вызвать исключительно брезгливое презрение.

\- Принесите мне кофе, - сухо бросил Жан-Люк, отказываясь от поданного меню. - Мадемуазель будет крепкий черный чай. И лимонное варенье.

\- Лимонное варенье? - удивленно переспросила девочка, когда официант удалился, и два раза подряд звонко чихнула.

\- Хорошо помогает от простуды. И вкусно. Тебе понравится, - пояснил Жан-Люк, тоскливо глядя в толпу и гадая, явится все-таки папаша его новой знакомой или предпочтет думать, что дочерью больше или дочерью меньше - не такая уж великая разница. "Наверняка набрался выше ватерлинии и забыл про нее, - подумал он с нарастающей неприязнью. - И как только ее с ним отпустили..."

\- А где твоя мать? - поинтересовался он, бережно ставя чемодан себе под ноги. 

\- Они с сестрами пошли по магазинам, - ответила девчонка и заправила за ухо прядь непослушных светлых волос. - А я отказалась. Там скучно.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Жан-Люк с пониманием. - Сколько тебе лет?

\- Шесть, - ответила она, смущенно улыбаясь, и добавила. - Недавно исполнилось.

\- Солидно...

Перед ними поставили чашки, небольшой чайник и миниатюрную миску с вареньем. Жан-Люк от всей души понадеялся, что после этого безумного кутежа от его денежных накоплений останется хоть что-то, что позволит ему дожить до конца месяца, не умерев с голоду. 

\- Десерт? - предложил официант почти издевательски, точно подслушав его мысли. Жан-Люк не отказал себе в том, чтобы испепелить его взглядом.

\- Нет.

Положив перед ним счет и мерзко ухмыльнувшись, официант удалился, а Жан-Люк пожалел, что не может запустить в него содержимым своего саквояжа - макеты, и уж тем более книги стоили гораздо дороже, чем безмозглая голова этого индюка, привыкшего кланяться в ноги столичным снобам за чаевые. Отвлекаясь от мстительных мыслей, он сам налил девчонке чаю, чтобы она не обожглась, и размешал в чашке ложку варенья.

\- Теперь пей. Только осторожно.

Не слушая его, девочка схватила чашку обеими руками и жадно приникла к ней. На лице ее мгновенно появилось блаженное выражение.

\- Так вкусно!

\- Я же говорил, - заметил Жан-Люк, щедро засыпая кофе сахаром. - Как тебя зовут?

Девочка недолго смотрела на него с сомнением, явно решая, можно ли ему доверять, но сделала еще глоток чая и решилась:

\- Марин.

\- Морячка? - Жан-Люк не стал скрывать усмешку. - Тут от моря далековато.

\- Папа, он... не отсюда, - пояснила девочка, выскребая со дна миски остатки варенья и старательно облизывая ложку. - Он из Бретани.

В душе Жан-Люка шевельнулось смутное подозрение, но в первый момент он не придал ему большого значения.

\- Вот как. Впрочем, я тоже не отсюда. Я родился в Марокко, а...

Он запоздало сообразил, что его новая знакомая вряд ли чрезмерно сильна в географии, но не успел объяснить, потому что она, оживляясь, перебила его:

\- Марокко? Это там, где Алжир? Или дальше?

\- Это... почти там, - ответил Жан-Люк ошеломленно. Одолевавшее его подозрение мгновенно переросло в полноценное дурное предчувствие. - Ты знаешь про Алжир?

\- Папа иногда рассказывает, - беспечно бросила девочка. - Думает, что я сплю, но я все равно выхожу послушать. А как тебя зовут?

Жан-Люк как раз в этот момент отпивал кофе и поэтому ответил не сразу; как выяснилось спустя секунду, представиться новой знакомой в тот день ему было вовсе не суждено. Увидев что-то за его спиной, девчонка радостно вскрикнула и вскочила на ноги; Жан-Люк, успев только поставить чашку на стол, тоже обернулся, и в тот же момент оказался схвачен за грудки чьей-то железной хваткой и приподнят над землей, как щенок.

\- Ублюдок! - мужчина, сдернувший Жан-Люка со стула, определенно был куда сильнее него и голос понижать не привык. - Какого черта тебе от нее надо?!

\- Папа! - воскликнула девочка, но этот псих не слушал ее. 

\- Я тебе башку свинчу, извращенец!

\- Ч... что?! - все, что оставалось Жан-Люку - орать, и он заорал, барахтаясь и пытаясь нашарить ногами мостовую. - Да ты что, спятил?! Пусти, мать твою!

Но все было не так просто. Яростный взгляд единственного глаза горе-папаши (вторая глазница была закрыта плотной повязкой, и это почему-то было вовсе не удивительно) остановился на значке Союза, украшавшем отворты пальто Жан-Люка, и это только усугубило положение.

\- Коммуняка! - воскликнул мужчина торжествующе и встряхнул Жан-Люка так, что того едва не стошнило только что выпитым кофе. - Знаю вас, вы там все больные! Когда вас всех уже перестреляют!

\- Да пошел ты! - рявкнул Жан-Люк, тоже приходя в бешенство, и попытался пихнуть своего противника в плечо. - Буржуазная свинья!

Глаз мужчины моментально налился кровью. Наверное, этому полоумному ничего не стоило переломить свою жертву напополам, и он бы непременно сделал это, но к ним уже со всех ног бежал официант.

\- Что вы себе позволяете? - возмущенно завопил он, едва не опрокидывая один из столиков, подвернувшийся ему на пути. - У нас приличное заведение! Я сейчас позову жандармов!

\- Папа! - встряла девчонка, все это время носившаяся где-то у них под ногами. - Папа, пусти его!

Неизвестно, что подействовало на психа - увещевания дочери или риск оказаться в кутузке, но Жан-Люка он все-таки выпустил; тот, почти лишенный сил, упал на стул, но официант не дал ему и вздохнуть:

\- И ты проваливай! Проваливай отсюда!

Жан-Люк, и без того не горевший желанием задерживаться в этом местечке, подхватил чемодан и, с трудом переставляя ноги, вывалился из-под навеса. Девчонка и ее папаша вышли перед ним; сразу за порогом полоумный подхватил дочь на руки и, напоследок обернувшись к Жан-Люку, прорычал ему:

\- Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней - костей не соберешь, понял?

Все еще не остывший Жан-Люк набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что думает, уже ничего не стесняясь, но мужчина не стал дожидаться его ответа и гордо удалился прочь. Прежде чем они с девчонкой потерялись за спинами по-прежнему равнодушных ко всему людей, Жан-Люк успел перехватить ее сочувственный взгляд и заметить, как шевельнулись ее губы в уже неслышном из-за окружающего шума "Пока".

\- Пока, - пробормотал он с сожалением и вытащил из кармана часы. Во всем случившемся был, по крайней мере, один плюс - Жан-Люк все еще успевал на поезд.

***

\- Ле Пен? - Жан-Люк отбросил подальше от себя врученную ему газету и сделал глоток пива из холодящей ладонь бутылки. - Надо было сразу догадаться. Он еще больший псих, чем о нем говорят.

Реми, его единомышленник, сосед и, можно сказать, приятель, наконец закончил хохотать и потянулся за открывашкой.

\- Да ты легко отделался.

\- Вот уж точно, - хмыкнул Жан-Люк, не зная, радоваться ли ему или жалеть о том, что не врезал хорошенько по фашистской морде, пока была возможность. - Девчонку только жаль. Она с ним живет.

\- Она еще вырастет, - удивительно проницательно для человека, начинающего третий литр, заметил Реми. - Будет как он, только еще и баба.

Жан-Люк, отвлекшийся на посторонние мысли, не стал с ним спорить.

***

Не могло обойтись без непредвиденной проволочки - один из софитов перегорел, как только его попытались включить, и почти треть студии оказалась погруженной в интимный полумрак. Пока ассистент осветителя носился по телецентру в поисках новой лампы, а режиссер покрывал мироздание отборной руганью, обещая лишить премии всех техников, миловидная стажерка вспомнила о гостях и решилась приблизиться к ним.

\- Будете чай или кофе?

\- Кофе, - буркнул Жан-Люк, нетерпеливо постукивая кончиками пальцев по столу. Успев настроиться на дискуссию, он был чрезвычайно раздражен тем, что ее начало откладывается.

\- Чай, пожалуйста, - сказала женщина, сидящая напротив него, и заправила за ухо прядь непослушных светлых волос. - И... у вас есть лимонное варенье?

\- Лимонное? - удивилась девица. - Я могу поискать, мадам...

\- Если вам не сложно, - ответила та и вернулась к изучению лежащих перед ней бумаг. Стажерка испарилась, а Жан-Люк, вспомнив мимоходом, какой чертовски холодный ветер гуляет сегодня по парижским улицам, позволил себе невзначайное замечание:

\- Никогда не сомневался, что у вас странный вкус.

Женщина посмотрела на него, как на идиота, и оставила его реплику без ответа. Дождавшись, пока она снова уткнется в бумаги, Жан-Люк продолжил:

\- Боюсь даже представить, кто вас к этому приучил.

Она снова метнула на него взгляд - холодный, враждебный взгляд без малейшей тени узнавания.

\- Мои гастрономические предпочтения тоже кажутся вам фашистскими?

\- Нет, что вы, - заверил ее Жан-Люк, поспешно делая рвущуюся на лицо улыбку едкой. - Просто хотел поддержать разговор.


End file.
